poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Max Goof
Max Goof is the son of Goofy who is one of Pooh's friends. Pooh and his friends first met him in Pooh's Adventures of A Goofy Movie and they join him and his dad on a road trip the Goofy way. Trivia *Max Goof met Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of A Goofy Movie. *Max Goof made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Max Goof will meet Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash's Adventures of A Goofy Movie. In the movie and the sequel, Max will form a brotherly bond with Ash Ketchum. *Max will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of A Goofy Movie''. *Max Goof will meet Tino and his friends in Tino's Adventures of A Goofy Movie. *Max Goof will meet Danny and his friends in Danny's Adventures of a Goofy Movie. *Max Goof will meet SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob and Friends in A Goofy Movie. *Max Goof will meet the Fantasy Adventure Team in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of a Goofy Movie. *Max Goof will meet Thomas, Princess Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of A Goofy Movie. *Max Goof will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in a Goofy Movie. *Max Goof's original name was Goofy Jr. Gallery Maxskateboard.gif|Max Goof in Goof Troop Clipcirclemax.gif|Max Goof in A Goofy Movie Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Dogs Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Males Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Liars Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Singing characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:In-Love Characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Bond Protectors Category:Boyfriends Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Heroic characters Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Male Heroes Category:Canine Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Cousins Category:Kid Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Arrogant characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Outright Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Selfless characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Characters voiced by Jason Marsden Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Treehouse Comix Adventure Crew Members Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Cartoon Pals Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies